


Listen to Her Purr

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Listen to Her Purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



Licking your lips, your eyes scanned over the beautiful piece of machinery in front of you. You leaned in the front window, looking over the smooth leather that made up the seats. “Aren’t you beautiful?” You mused, your fingers running over the material. Moving from the window, you moved towards the hood, your fingertips trailing along the side.

John stepped onto the car lot, wanting a change. He knew cars, hell, he worked on them. He still didn’t know what car he wanted. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he sighed and started looking around. He spotted a pair of long legs, their owner currently under the hood of a black ‘67 Chevy Impala.

Walking over, he noted how your eyes were glued to her. “Need some help, sweetheart?” He smiled, his eyes trailing over you.

You smiled, looking up at him. _Holy shit._ You thought when you saw how gorgeous this man was. “That all depends. Do I look like I need it?”

“I’m a mechanic, figured I’d take a look.” He offered.

“You wanna take a look under her hood? Check out her engine?” You flirted, one hand on your hip, the other leaning on the car.

You didn’t miss the way that his tongue darted out, licking his lips. “If it’s okay with her, that is.”

“You want to check out her V8 327 4 Barrel engine?” You asked, tilting your head to the side. “It is beautiful. You can tell they’ve cleaned everything up nicely.” His brown eyes went wide as your attention went back to the car, leaning under the hood. Your eyes trailed over to him. “I know what I’m looking at, I just might need a hand keeping her happy.”

He grinned, enjoying how you weren’t afraid of going for it. “Name’s John, sweetheart.”

You held out your hand. “Y/N.” He shook it. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking of buying her.”

“After I saw you eying her like that, I’m considering it.” He smirked.

“Seems we’re at a crossroads here.” You pointed out. “How do you suggest we go about this?”

John thought for a moment. “If I can make you blush before that salesman gets over here, I get the car, and I get to take you to dinner.” He grinned, pointing to the salesman that was looking over a car with another man.

You smirked, knowing you didn’t blush easily. “Deal. And, if you don’t, I get the car, and you take me to dinner.”

He laughed, nodded. “Deal.”

The two of you shook on it before he began his mission.

* * *

John sat behind the wheel of the car, smirking at you. “See you at 6, sweetheart.” He said excitedly as he started her up.

Leaning on the door, your eyes locked on his. “Listen to her purr. Wonder if you can make me purr that nicely?” You winked. “See you at 6 then, handsome.” Standing up straight, you turned to walk away, looking forward to dinner that night.


End file.
